


Running

by literarynonsensefics



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarynonsensefics/pseuds/literarynonsensefics
Summary: I was inspired by a tumblr post by @highladyofthedark.  It's basically Chaol and Dorian's reunion post Town of Dawn.  So y'know, spoilers.





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @literarynonsense!

Dorian is running

That’s the first thing that Chaol’s mind registers.

Dorian doesn’t run.  Not outside of training or battle.  But Dorian is running.  And Chaol is much too far away.

“What are you waiting for?”  Next to him, Yrene (wonderful, beautiful Yrene) squeezes his hand.  “Go get him.”

So he does.

At first, he lumbers along, trying to take in the beach and the sea and the white-haired (is that a witch?) woman standing next to an Aelin shaped space from where Dorian ran from.  But then the years of standing and fighting to be at his brother’s side strikes him like lightning, and Chaol is running too.

Or, well.  He’s going as fast as he can.  Today is one of those good days. 

 He can feel Yrene grin behind him, her enthusiasm his one constant.  Well that and Dorian.  His picks up speed.  Chaol’s mind is a loop of every conversation they’ve ever had, every promise they’ve made.

_I love you._

_I thought you were dead._

His brother, his friend, his king of all kings, finally on the same continent as him.  Finally able to meet his wife, and win this damned war.

When Dorian crashes against his chest, Chaol lifts him without thinking.  And he almost crumbles, almost, until Yrene sends a blast of power his way and somehow he stays standing.  Chaol doesn’t lift Dorian very far, but it’s enough.

They stay like that until Yrene and the witch walk over, and Chaol is terrified at how quickly they get along.  Terrified, but not surprised.  Chaol sets Dorian on the ground.

“You’re back.”  His voice is deeper and there’s tears in his eyes, but Dorian is very much the same.  

“I’m back.”  Yrene laces her hand with his.

“And you brought a-”

“I’m Yrene.”  His wife offers Dorian a soft smile and Dorian puts the pieces together even before she says it.  “Chaol’s wife.  It’s an honor, Highness.”

And of course,  _of course_ , the first thing Dorian says is, “Why wasn’t I invited to the wedding?”

“Because you were busy fighting a war?”

“Perhaps.”  Chaol looks up at Dorian, and realizes they’re both grinning like fools.  That woman, Manon, grins like Chaol is her next meal.   _Definitely a witch.  
_

“It’s good to see you.”  An understatement, obviously, but Chaol is having a hard time not falling to the ground at the moment, so he thinks he’s does well.

“And you.  How was the Southern Continent?”

“Good.  We have a lot of news.”

“As do we.”  Dorian does a brief look over Chaol’s shoulder.  “Where’s Nesryn?”

Chaol opens his mouth, but it’s Yrene who answers, “Well, she’s slated to be the next Grand Empress of the Southern Continent, so I assume she’s busy at the moment.”

Dorian’s eyes widen.  “Oh?”

Chaol chuckles.  “Like I said, we have a lot of news.”

“Clearly.  Let’s go.  Rowan has been itching for a look at you since he knew of your return…”  Chaol lets his brother’s voice fade to the background as walks.   _To think a man could be so happy…_


End file.
